


a favor denied

by storiesfortravellers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Former Lovers - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles says no.</p><p>For the 3 sentence ficathon at http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html?page=19</p>
            </blockquote>





	a favor denied

"You're always saying you think things shouldn't be so complicated between us, Charles - this would help -- and it's not like you haven't blocked my memories before."

"Those were memories of traumatic times - why would you want to block the best night we ever had together?"

Erik laughed, cruel; Charles still understood nothing of the world.


End file.
